Cravings
by spazzgirl
Summary: His touch was what her body craved for. Her love is what his heart craved for. Their cravings became into want, which then became into needs.


**Cravings**

**Okay after starting many one-shots for this contest, I've decided to settle on this one. So thank you BackYard for giving me this invitation to join this contest. I know asked you about if I could enter a lime, but yeah I'm not going to, sorry about that, it's just that I'm switching from things, I have to thank my video editing ADD, ugh I keep switching from video to video. I have no idea why I'm ranting about video editing, when I should be writing, curse ADD.**

**I have some one-shots that I started but really never got to finish them grr.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine**

**Summary: **His touch was what her body craved for. Her love is what his heart craved for. Their cravings became into want, which then became into needs.

**Pairing: **NaruSaku** (all time favorite couple)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Crappy summary, woo hoo, I'm so proud lol. Anyways I re-read the rules for the contest, and I have to make a Naruto lemon that is hot, everyone knows that I suck at writing hot lemons, so this is going to be an attempt. **

**Anyways, I'm going to be an aunt in October because my older sister is pregnant, I'm not sure when I'll be visiting her though. Also I'm going on a cruise to Canada, probably might go on it during the summer or whatever.**

**Key terms:**

_Italics: Thoughts dream state_

Regular font: human speaking

**For some of you that don't know, that in all of my one-shots, Naruto and Sakura are 18, not unless I decide to change their age, I will tell the readers in the beginning, but they are 18 in this one.**

**Well enjoy**

* * *

**XXXXX**

Her body jerked as she watched the masculine blond saw in the lake, he was training again, and each time he'd train, she would watch. She remembered the first time when he held her against his warm body, it was the day she lost her grandmother, and the two were close. Ever since that day, she wanted Naruto to hold her in his arms again, but this time in a different situation, this time she wanted him to hold her as they made love together. She wanted the feel of his body against her, Sakura began to have urges, fantasies of them having sex with each other, and the rosette shuddered from the thought. Her fingers twitched as Naruto came out of the water, the sun glistened on his soaked skin, she licked her lips at the sight, and Sakura quickly disappeared before Naruto could notice her.

The blond lay on the soft grass and looked up at the sky. His heart ached for her love, the day he held her in his arm, the feeling made him want to do more with her. Sexual intentions that would show her how much he wanted her, to have her cry his name out. Naruto shook his head as he snapped himself out of his fantasies, she was everything he wanted, smart, pretty, caring, and independent.

"Get a grip on yourself Namikaze, she's way too out of your reach," he reminded himself. He closed his eyes for a bit, after taking a short nap, he got up and went home.

**XXXXX**

Sakura walked towards her bed and pulled the covers; she then went under them and snuggled into her comfortable bed. She closed as she allowed sleep to take over.

_Dream state_

"_Sakura," the blond whispered hotly in her ear. She squirmed beneath his warm body; Naruto smirked at her body's reaction."Tell me what you want Sakura?"_

_Oh kami he sounded so sexy when he said that, "I want you, I want you inside of me."_

_He smirked against her skin, her body tingled as she felt his hot breath spread, and Sakura arched her back, pressing her lower region against his._

_Naruto gently brushed his hand against her entrance, causing her to shiver in delight, "My Sakura, you're so wet."_

"_Please Naruto I need you," she begged, her body aching for attention._

_He hummed lightly, his tongue flickered at her ear, and the blond looked in the corner of his eye as he saw the pleasurable look on her face as he nibbled on the flesh of her earlobe. She helplessly bucked her hips, he was driving her patience, and her bright hitched as Naruto entered a finger into her hot and wet core._

"_Oh Naruto," she cried out helplessly._

"_That's right Sakura, you scream my name out," he cooed in her ear._

_She bit the bottom of her lips as she was about to come, her back arched and moaned Naruto's name out as she came._

_Naruto took his fingers out and licked them clean, he smirked deviously at the rosette, "Ready for me; Sakura?"_

"_Yes, a thousand times yes," she cried out again._

_The blond took his pants and boxers off, one hand rested on her hip and the other wrapped round his member. He aligned himself with her lower region, the tip was in and just before he fully entered._

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Sakura immediately sat up at the sound of her alarm clock, "Fuck," she cursed under her breath. She scolded her annoying alarm clock for waking her up from the best part of the dream; she shook her head and quickly got out of bed.

**XXXXX**

Naruto lazily got out of bed, not wanting to wake up from his sleep. He cursed under his breath, Naruto didn't feel like doing anything at the moment, sluggishly, he moved across his room. The blond hopped into the shower and let the water wake his tired muscles. For the past few weeks, all he's been thinking about was Sakura, he would think about pressing his lips on hers, holding her tight, protecting her, and loving her. His member hardened as he imagined Sakura, being in the same shower as him, her breasts pressing themselves against his muscular chest, he groaned as he began to stroke himself, imagining how it would feel having her mouth wrapping around his member, the feel of her womanhood coiling around it tight as it milked his seeds. The blond bucked against his hand, he feel on his knees, breathing heavily from his release, he then resumed cleaning his body.

**XXXXX**

Sakura happily walked through the streets of Konoha, she found the destination she was looking for, and the rosette went to the fruit section and began to grab some strawberries. Just before she took another step, her heart stopped beating, her breathing hitched, and she felt blood rushed towards her cheeks. There he was, the man that her body was aching for, wanting for, Naruto was walking to where the oranges were, she watched closely as he picked up the delicious fruit. He closely examined the orange, making sure it was ripped so he could eat it, each time he'd touch an orange, she wished it was her breast that he was touching instead. After a while, Naruto finally got his oranges, she noticed him looking at her, the blond grinned at her.

"Ah Sakura," he greeted as he made his way towards her.

The rosette began to collect her cool as he approached, "Hello Naruto."

She watched him grin wider; it was hard for her to concentrate even when he was standing close to her, Sakura's body shuddered as it felt Naruto's warmth.

"Sakura are you okay, you seem a bit cold," she was just lucky that Naruto didn't know that it was him that made her shudder.

"I'm just fine, a bit chilly though," she lied, the blond nodded as a sign that he understood what she was talking about.

Naruto let out a light chuckle, "So doing a little food shopping," he pointed out the strawberries she had.

Sakura simply nodded, "Just getting some of my favorite, and I see that you did the same," she lightly giggled.

"You know it," was his response, the two chatted away as they paid for their food.

After a while, the two arrived at Sakura's apartment, Naruto helped Sakura with putting the groceries away, and she thanked him by giving him a smile of gratitude. The two put down the items they held as they heard a knock on the door, Sakura opened the door and an ANBU stood right behind it.

"Can I help you," Sakura curiously asked.

"The Hokage would wish to see you and Namikaze-san," was her answer, the rosette nodded in thanks and watched the ANBU disappear in a cloud of smoke.

As soon she turned around, she saw the blond leaning against the frame of the kitchen entrance, "So Tsunade-sama wants to see us?"

Sakura nodded in response, "Yep, so let's go." Naruto quickly followed as Sakura walked out of her apartment.

**XXXXX**

"Ah glad you two came," the Hokage smiled happily.

"So what did you need to see us Tsunade-shishou," the rosette saw her teacher's smile become brighter.

"Well," the Hokage stopped for a moment and took something out of the desk drawer, "You see I decided to let you two take a break from all the training you had, and so I got you guys tickets for a hotel resort, which is about 30 miles away from here, and there's going to be a carnival," she slide the tickets near the edge of the desk and leaned back in her chair.

"You're not kidding right," Naruto suspiciously asked.

Tsunade waved her hand in defense, "Of course not, besides you two deserve it, after all you are one of the finest shinobis, and even shinobis need a break."

"She's right Naruto," Tsunade grinned as her student took her side, "We have been working non-stop."

Naruto let out a sigh of defeat, "Well I guess we could take a break."

Tsunade's grin became wider, "Good then, it's settle, the two of you will leave today, you both have the week off because that's how long you will be staying at the hotel, and if I see any of you coming back to Konoha, then I will strip you from your Jonin ranks, got it?"

Naruto quickly nodded while Sakura nodded in a calmer matter. Tsunade drank her sake as the two left her office.

**XXXXX**

Naruto quickly searched through his closet, he was looking for some of the new clothes he bought three days ago and decided to wear them. Once he finished packing, he looked at the picture of Team 7, his eyes focusing on Sakura.

"A whole week with Sakura, better not blow it Namikaze," the blond reminded himself, he then turned all the lights off and locked the door.

**XXXXX**

Sakura happily smiled as she finished packing, she then looked at the photo of Team 7, her eyes focusing on Naruto.

"Hopefully a whole week with Naruto will surely be something exciting," she lightly giggled. Sakura then turned the light off and locked the door.

**XXXXX**

"Naruto," the blond looked up and saw Sakura walking towards him, her luggage at tow.

"Hey Sakura," he grinned, this caused her to smile back, he brought his attention towards her luggage, "Hey Sakura, do you want me to carry those for you?"

"Okay," the blond walked towards and grabbed her luggage, "Thank you Naruto."

The blond blushed a bit, "No problem Sakura, come on let's go."

The two walked side-by side as they headed towards their vacation resort.

**XXXXX**

"Ah welcome to the magnificent Golden Tropical Hotel resort, Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze," the recipient, which happened to be a girl, greeted.

Sakura became shocked, "Sorry ma'am, but he's not my husband."

The women had a surprised look on her face, "Oh I'm sorry, so he is single, no?"

"_Why the hell does she want to know," _the rosette mentally growled.

"Actually ma'am I am, though I'm perfectly find of finding a women on my own," the blond grabbed Sakura's hand, "Come on Sakura let's go." He then grabbed the keys to their rooms and quickly headed out with Sakura following.

After walking up the stairs, Sakura opened the door and saw their room, they both settled their luggage in the living room and began to explore, there was three bed rooms with fully king sized beds, two bathrooms each having a Jacuzzi, a nice marble floor kitchen, a large plasma screen T.V., and to top it off, a spectacular view. As Sakura was still walking around, she spotted Naruto lying on the bed that he picked out.

"Hey Naruto," she softly said, "Why did you, well you know."

He sat up before speaking, "Sakura I care a lot for you, and what that women was doing was wrong, I really don't like it when they try to hook up with me."

"Oh, I guess we should get ready for the carnival," the blond nodded in agreement.

**XXXXX**

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people," the blond pointed out, the two walked around, they saw what kind of games there was and the food.

While looking around, Sakura spotted a game that one of the prizes was a giant stuff teddy bear with a ribbon tied around its neck, Naruto noticed that Sakura had stopped walking.

When he looked at Sakura, he noticed that she was looking at the game, "Hey Sakura do you want me to win you that teddy bear?"

Sakura snapped back into reality and looked at the blond, "are you sure Naruto?'

"Positive," he sported his famous fox grin, the game he was about to play, was one that he was familiar with, all you had to do was knock down all three bottles of all three of the tables.

The owner of the stand gave Naruto three balls, the blond knocked all nine of the bottles down without breaking a sweat, Naruto stepped back so Sakura could pick her prize, her eyes fell upon the bear, but something else caught her eye. It was a stuffed orange fox with a red bandanna around its neck.

"I'll take that one," she pointed at the fox, this shocked Naruto.

The rosette happily walked as she held the fox toy, the blond followed but with confusion.

"Sakura," the rosette stopped and looked at the blond, "Why didn't you get the bear?"

Sakura took a moment to think before answering, "Well, because I think the fox is much cuter, and it reminds me of you," she ended her explanation with a blush.

Naruto blushed as well, "Why does it remind you of me?"

"Well, whenever you're on missions, I feel alone because you're not there to keep my company," she hide her face in embarrassment by burying it in the fox's head.

"_Does she really feel that way about me," _he asked himself, "So you really mean it."

She took a peek and nodded shyly towards him, Sakura didn't notice that Naruto was walking towards her; the blond surprised her by wrapping his strong arms around her small frame.

"Thank you Sakura," he muttered in her soft hair.

Her blush deepened even more as she felt his body pressed against hers, Sakura also surprised Naruto by returning the hug, the two stayed in each other's embrace until their stomachs growled in hunger. They let go of each other and blushed again, the two found a vender selling barbeque, Naruto bought four, two for him and two for Sakura, and they happily ate their food and drank some water.

"Hey Sakura," the blond called out, "There's going to be some fireworks, you want to find a spot to watch it."

"Sure Naruto, that sounds like a great idea," she happily agreed.

They walked towards a peaceful park, Naruto led Sakura towards the top of the hill, and she had the toy fox on her left side while Naruto was on her right. As the fireworks began, he took a peek at the corner of his eye and saw how happy she was, it had him smile, Sakura noticed and looked at him with confusion.

"Why are you smiling," she questioned.

Naruto let out a small chuckle, "It's just that I love seeing you happy, and whenever you're happy, I'm happy."

"_Does he really mean that," _she asked herself, "Is it true?"

"Sakura," he came a bit closer to her, "I'd never lie to you."

Their faces brighten as the fireworks continued, they saw their eyes glimmered from the sparks; Naruto leaned down while Sakura leaned towards. Their warm breathes spreading across each other's faces, then their lips pressed against each other, Sakura wrapped her arms around his leg as she climbed into his lap, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. After a while, the two broke the kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes, smiling, they continued to watch the show in each other's arms. After the fireworks, they walked back into their rooms, hand-in-hand, her head resting on his shoulder, Naruto's other hand held the fox, and he helped her bring her stuff into his room.

"Naruto, I'm going to take a bath," he nodded and headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

After finishing take a bath, Sakura walked out of the bathroom that was connected to their room, she walked towards the window and pulled the curtains away. She heard Naruto walking in, but he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh kami Sakura," he managed to say after seeing Sakura's body glow in the light of the moon.

In his image she looked like a goddess, he was the human that she had fallen in love with; his breathing became slower as she looked at him. Naruto walked towards her slowly, taking in the sight, she yelped in surprise as he held her. He tucked some f her pink hair behind her ear, then lifted her chin up and kissed her, she moaned into the kiss as he rubbed her back. Sakura found herself lying on the bed, she looked into his eyes, those shimmering cerulean eyes held the love he had for her, from his childhood to his adulthood. They knew from the time when Naruto had seen her in the moonlight, that this night would change their lives, forever. She brought him into another kiss, she parted her luscious lips allowing him to taste her, like he did before, and his tongue caressed hers.

She moaned softly as he began to suck on her tongue, her hands smothered his chest they went down a bit and tugged the hem of his shirt. He parted from the kiss and allowed her to take it off, Naruto professionally took her towel off, leaving her completely naked right in front of him, and she blushed as he drank her sight in. She was like a sculpture that someone with crafted hands had created; her breast weren't too big or too small just in the middle, his eyes drifted downward and saw a little patch of pink hair, he chuckled lightly, drapes do match the curtains, Sakura perfect, she was his goddess. He began to plant butterfly kisses from her jaw to her neck, nipping lightly and gaining soft moans on the way, he reached where the neck and shoulder met, there animal instincts took over and marked her as his. He continued his way, he kissed her lips as his right hand brushed lightly against her breast, and she cried his name into the kiss. The blond growled softly and dipped his head down, his tongue sweeping over her left areola and brought it into his mouth, his other hand caressed the right breast. She bucked her hips against him and arched her back, bringing her breast more into his mouth.

He then switched breast, giving the right one the same treatment as he did with the left. She lifted his head and kissed him, his index finger entered her womanhood, and she broke the kiss and moaned. Naruto lowered himself and took his finger out, replacing it with his tongue, Sakura bit her lip as she felt his tongue brushing against her inner wall, the blond shifted a bit and sucked her clitoris. Sakura let out a pleasurable cry, Naruto felt her walls tightening around his tongue, her cries became loud as soon as he came into his mouth, and the blond sat up straight waiting Sakura to come down from her release.

Naruto stood up and took his pants and boxers off, this time it was Sakura's turn to drink in the sight of his naked body. His body wasn't too big or too small, it was just in the middle, his golden bronze body went perfectly with his golden and wild hair, her eyes drifted down and saw his member, it was hard, and she blushed at the size of it. He walked back to the bed, leaning down for another kiss; her small hands gently stroked his member, causing him to growl in her mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him closer. Moaning as his member brushed against her dripping entrance, separating from the kiss, Naruto placed one hand on Sakura's hip and the other hand on his member. She moaned as the tip went in, he was glad that her training had gotten rid of her hymen because he hated hurting her, the blond placed his other hand on her other hip. The two moaned as Naruto thrusted himself and brought Sakura down, their pelvis meeting, she wrapped her legs around his waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Their bodies moving in a rhythmically fashion, each made sure not to leave the other behind, for they were one soul, heaven and earth. They called each other's name as their movement began to pick up pace, Sakura's walls were tightly secured around Naruto's member. He moved himself deeper, hitting the back of her entrance; Sakura's pleasurable cries were getting extremely louder as he kept hitting the same spot, harder than the first. Both cried each other's name as their release came, Sakura's release coated his member, and he limply fell but managed to catch himself after releasing his warmth inside of her. He at her, their eyes locked onto each other, as their look showed the love and affection they held towards each other. Still inside, he rolled them over, Naruto lay on his back while Sakura rested on his chest, and they allowed sleep to take over them as they enjoyed each other's embrace.

**END**

* * *

**A pretty old one-shot that I saved when my laptop crashed, it was an already written one before my lemon skills got rusty xD. Well I hope you like it. **

**Edit: January 25, 2010:**

**This is a really OLD one-shot that I found lying around my laptop, I was searching for some unfinished stories. This was made for a contest that someone had held but I guess the person decided to cancel it seeing that the contest rules were deleted so I decided to upload this since I know that a lot of you miss my lemons. Yes I am aware that BackYard's new account name is Fox-Sama, I'm not stupid. Wow talk about 7 pages of failure go me :D **


End file.
